


Of Hickeys And Close Encounters

by alastairWright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gift Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Sterek Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastairWright/pseuds/alastairWright
Summary: His life was...interesting. Owing Lydia a favor was expected. But getting a hickey from that favor, well that had never happened before.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Of Hickeys And Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fructose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fructose/gifts).



> So gift fic for Fructose for the Sterek Secret Santa 2019 exchange. I'm finally getting around to posting it here instead of just on Tumblr. It was lots of fun and maybe I need to write more for this fandom _shrugs,_ we shall see.

“No means no, I’m sorry Lyds.” He didn't want to say it but he had to draw his boundary _somewhere._ “I owe you a favor not a life debt. Also I don’t know why you’d want me to represent Beacon Hills at a charity event with Derek Hale and his band.” 

“They want somebody indie, they were very specific and what is more indie than you?” She asked innocently. 

“There’s indie and then there’s me, sing in the car and while working. I don’t perform.” 

“You haven’t had the opportunity to. I’m providing one. You’re welcome.” 

In true Lydia fashion that was the end of the conversation and now he had to practice and perform with Derek Hale. Fuck. He had only followed and obsessed over him for years, no big deal.Hell he was indie, because he had written like 2 of his own songs, but knew all of Dereks. There was no way this was going to end well for him.

* * *

And apparently he underestimated how well it could go. To be fair though nothing ever went that well for him. Lydia had dressed him in jeans and an open vest and well the night started out with tears and pleas, all his. However he got to sing with Derek and then at some point they were dancing on stage, or grinding on stage and somehow he ended up with hickeys everywhere. 

He was a nervous drinker and well he was pretty sure it happened on stage from Derek. There was no one else he knew that would have done that. Also his dad had been there and he surely wouldn’t have let some other person molest him. But when his alarm went off the next morning he regretted almost everything.

There needed to be another word for what he was because it was beyond tired. He was up until ass o’clock doing that favor for Lydia and he had the morning shift at work. The only good thing was that he could hear colors, that's how much coffee he drank. As soon as he was done he was gonna sleep for a week. It was around 9 in the morning and the morning rush had ended. From 9-11 it was pretty quiet, just stragglers that didn't work a 9-5 job. Stiles had slumped onto the counter, half asleep when the bell at the front door signaled another customer. Before he could even get up a voice was telling him, 

“Flat white, double shot.”

Derek. But his tongue wasn’t working and so he just turned around to make the drink. _Real good Stilinski. Can’t even talk to him. He left his number on sharpie on your chest and you can't talk. This is good._ He put the drink on the counter and rang it up. 

“That’ll be $4.25.” As Derek entered his card in he stared, unabashedly. _This is gonna be our last encounter based on how awkward I am right now. Awesome._

“What do you want an autograph or something?” Derek picked up his coffee and arched an eyebrow at him. _Or something?!?! Okay he definitely remembered last night and that was flirting._

“Pretty sure the hickey you gave me last night was all the autograph I need. But thanks man.” Now it was Derek's turn to gape. 

“Excuse me?” Now Stiles was starting to get offended. He knew he was forgettable, but this was a whole new level. 

“Yup. There was grinding and hickey’s and it was all in public. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna owe my dad some therapy after that. Some red meat for sure. Though he has seen worse so maybe I’ll just give him an apology card in crayon, he liked that last time.” The rambling had started because he was too tired and Derek was just too much. Ugh what was he saying, he always rambled.

“Last time? You do that often?” 

“That? Meaning the grinding and hickey’s? No, the Stiles doesn’t see that much action, I’m to be treasured. But I made an exception based on your abs and my low inhibitions. But the last apology card was in high school when my friend Scott and I got drunk for the first time. We woke up a tangle of limbs, mostly naked on the lawn. Ah memories.” 

“You’re something else.” He said sipping at his coffee and leaning against the counter. 

“You are too. I mean do you make a habit out of hickeys while performing at a charity concert and then forgetting who you did that to?” He has the decency to flush then. 

“No. But in my defense you look very different now.” 

“I see my flannels not good enough for you.” 

“To be honest I preferred it off. You’re hiding a lot under that flannel.” 

“My prerogative. And well I was only there last night as a favor for a friend.” 

“I think I like this friend.”

“She is a goddess to be revered and feared.”

“And what about me?” He asked with a smirk

“You, well I get off in about an hour, so how about a redo of last night just a little less public.”


End file.
